


A Lingering Gift

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [13]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: While Peter doesn't celebrate any holiday, and Aro being as old as he is and not truly caring about them, he decides he's going to give Aro a gift anyway.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A Lingering Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after A Little Blush and in my mind that took place in the fall, roughly, and this takes place Christmas/Christmas Eve so it has been at least a few months of them living together. Not a lot, probably like...2-2 1/2 but still, they have developed a bit of a routine. One of which is playing board games together to pass the time and bond.

Christmas came upon them rather suddenly. With no decoration in or around the house, no holiday music or specials playing, it was as if they were in a festive-less void.

Not that either man paid attention to such things. Peter hadn't celebrated any holiday since the death of his parents. Gigs and afterparties on or around holidays didn't count. Even the one where he wore the Santa hat.

Aro, having been alive for thousands of years, lost any joy in the novelty of holidays. He's seen the birth and death of many celebrations. Often they boiled down to food, drink, and music, two things of which he couldn't partake in.

So, when Christmas Even came, neither had noticed.

Not that they were completely oblivious, the neighbors in the little cul-du-sac Peter's home resided in had decorated their lawns and homes with all sorts of lights and displays, but it hadn't even factored into either of their actions.

Currently, Peter was sifting through the board games, trying to find something they hadn't already played.

“Okay, we have Candy Land, must've been leftover from the previous owners, and we have...Trivial Pursuit which fuck no.” He tossed Candy Land onto the table and tucked Trivial Pursuit back into the shelf where he'd gotten it.

“Why not Trivial Pursuit?” Aro came to take his seat at the table whilst Peter went around to get himself a bottle of water.

“Two reasons,” he came back to the table, plopping down opposite to the vampire, and began to take the game out of the box, “one, it is long as fuck and two,” he gave Aro a pointed look, “you were there when it all happened so you probably would know most of the answers.”

Aro gave a laugh, “I concede that historical knowledge, and politics, are not necessarily your strong suit.”

“I know enough to get by,” Peter finished setting up the board and picked a blue play piece and muttered when Aro chose red, “of course that's the color you pick.”

“And naturally you chose blue with the absence of black,” Aro put his piece at the start, “how do we play?”

“We just shuffle the cards and obey the colors or icons. Whoever gets to the castle first wins.”

There was a brief thought in Aro's mind that he could be taking in a fine opera, sitting in on a lab and learning new scientific discoveries as they unfolded, could be on the hunt, and yet here he was playing a children's board game with a mortal in a home with paneling on the walls.

He waved a hand towards Peter, “go first, dear. Who knows, perhaps you'll be able to win this one.”

Peter flipped him off and forced his smile down as he picked up his first card, “I still say you cheat.”

“How could I have cheated at every game? You just have a limited vocabulary and ability to spell,” Aro challenged. So far they'd played Boggle and Scrabble several times until Peter gave up and whipped out Uno and Battleship (which he still lost at). They really didn't have many other games left to get through from what Aro could see of the shelf next to the table.

“Don't know, some freaky vampire shit probably,” he took a swig of his water and gestured for Aro to take his turn.

“Nonsense, you just have terrible luck,” Aro's card immediately placed him three spots ahead of Peter.

“I know, I'm stuck with a smug asshole morning, noon and night, if that isn't bad luck I don't know what is,” Peter groused and picked up another card. Meanwhile, Aro felt Peter's bare foot touch against his shoe, then move just a little higher so he touched his shin through his trouser leg.

He didn't even bother to hide his smile as he took his next card.

The game lasted longer than either expected, having to reshuffle the deck at one point, but eventually one of them won.

“Son of a bitch!” Peter dropped his cards down onto the table.

“Ah well, better luck next time dearest.”

“How! How the hell do you always win? Just, ah!” Peter picked up his neglected water bottle and proceeded to chug the rest of the contents before slamming down the empty container with a sharp _ah!_

Aro leaned back just so in his chair and tilted his head, “hmm, I am merely lucky. You shuffled the deck so if anyone is to blame for your loss it is you.” He giggled at Peter's disgruntled look.

“Ah, shut up,” Peter looked up at the clock, “look at that...Christmas.”

Aro followed Peter's gaze, four minutes passed Midnight.

“Indeed it is.”

Peter made a noise in his throat before standing up, his heartbeat beginning to increase making Aro concerned.

“Are you alright Peter?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just ah,” he ran a hand through his hair, “look up.”

“Look up?”

“Just...please.”

Aro did as requested and let out a delighted sound. He turned his focus back to Peter who held up his hand.

“Don't say anything okay? Just sit there and don't say anything, don't move okay?”

“Why so nervous? I know we haven't done much,” Aro thought back to a few weeks ago when Peter allowed him to pleasure him just a little bit, “let alone spoke about it, but really Peter, a kiss has you so nervous?”

“Shut up. Just, come on. Don't...” Peter's hands ran through his hair again and with a determined breath he went to Aro's side of the table, “it's your gift so,” he paused, and then very carefully leaned in.

Unlike the sparse kisses they'd shared previously, this one was deeper, tender, lingering. Aro let his eyes drift closed, memorizing the sensation of Peter's lips against his. So supple, so warm. How delicious the man smelled, how enticing his heartbeat. Truly, this was a marvelous gift.

Before he could melt utterly into the embrace, Peter pulled away and scurried passed the table into the seating area in front of the tv.

In a blink, Aro was there making Peter jump, but he relaxed as the vampire pulled him against his chest. Even allowed the blanket to be pulled over him.

“When did you set up the mistletoe?”

“Earlier today. Not real mistletoe by the way. It was in a box of Christmas decorations left in the basement. I just figured...I don't celebrate any holiday really but with you here and...” Aro felt Peter's body rise and fall with a deep sigh, “and none of the other kisses were much of anything so...”

Aro kissed the top of Peter's head causing the mortal to go very still, “thank you, Peter.”

They didn't talk much for the rest of the night aside from making comments on the different movies that flashed across the screen when Aro turned on the tv. Eventually finding a soothing documentary on the history of Christmas for Peter to fall asleep to once the mortal's comments were disrupted by continuous yawns.

“Sleep well Peter,” he whispered, moving Peter's head to his lap, adjusting his body into a better position, letting himself be caught up in the moment of peace and deep affection as he watched Peter dream.


End file.
